Worth
by tigersmeleth
Summary: Draco faces his father in battle for the final time. Character death, suicide, darkfic. DHr


SUMMARY: During the last battle, Draco faces his father for the final time. Character death, D/Hr.

DISCLAIMER: JRK own the characters and their background, I own the plot.

**Worth**

By Tiger

Magic against magic, steel against steel. Flashing lights of bright color flew everywhere, the sound of metal against metal against metal singing the deafening song of war. The weakest had long ago fallen on both sides and the strong were beginning to weaken from the strain of it all. Harsh sounds of "Ava Kedevra" could be heard. No one paid attention to anyone else. Their lives, and that of their loved ones were too important.

Things looked grim for the side of the light towards the end of the battle. Many of them had fallen, their numbers were less than those of the Death Eaters, but their magic was stronger. All hope seemed to be lost for the light until they were saved by their savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. With his Gryffindor sword, he had knocked Voldemort's wound out of his reach. "Ava Kedevra!" he hissed as blue light spouted from his wand. There was nothing in his voice, just a cold anger and a thirst for revenge. This was his revenge on the Dark Lord for taking loved ones away from him forever. The Weasley's, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and many of his former classmates. They shouldn't have died so soon. It was only a week after graduation. He had vowed that he would avenge their deaths, and avenge he did.

The battle field went silent as Voldemort crumbled into dust. Harry sank to the ground in exhaustion, too tired to do much more. Then, a lesser hell broke loose as frightened Death Eaters fled and the ones blinded by anger fighting a last, desperate battle. He didn't care, he sank to his knees. He had killed Voldemort at last, his work was done. But, out of the corner of his eye, he saw flashing metal as a more personal war was being fought. Hermione and Draco, against Lucius Malfroy.

"I gave you everything, and you threw it all away for a filthy mudblood," Lucius Malfory furiously hissed at his son, as he had done so many times in the past. He remembered, for a year. A year since that mudblood degraded his son. He pointed his wand at Draco and exclaimed, "Crucio!" Draco could do nothing to avoid it. HE dropped to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Draco!" Hermione rushed over to the writhing form of her beloved. Blue eyes met hers as she tried to blink away tears.

"Stay away from him, mudblood, he needs to learn to obey me!" Lucius commanded, angered that Hermione had escaped the clutches of the two Death Eaters he set upon her like hungry wolves.

"Too bad he never learned to listen to you! She shot back, readying herself for another duel. She raised her wand and shot a spell at him, he easily blocked it.

"Can't have you don't that now, can't we?" Lucius taunted. He took his sword out of its sheath and lunged towards her. He was slight caught of guard when Hermione blocked the bow with Draco's sword. So the mudblood thought she could take him? Fine, he would show her. In a heartbeat, he dodged her blow and feinted to his left. She leaned to block his move and he rushed in for the kill, driving his sword through her gut and cruelly twisting it.

Hermione heard the sickening thud and the burning fire that ran though her veins. She looked at Lucius with a mixture of astonishment, anger, and grief.

"NO!" Draco despairingly yelled as he forced himself off the ground. How could he? How DARE his father run his sword through her. Without thinking, Draco grabbed his sword from Hermione's hand and attacked his father, who jumped back from Hermione and pulled out a second sword.

"Why?" he cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" He blindly threw blows at his father, not caring how it would end, as long as he killed his father.

Lucius stepped back, caught off guard by his son's furious and precise attacks. He supposed that he should have been proud of Draco, he had trained the boy well in the art of the sword. Instead, he let a cold fury take over him. Draco was no longer h is son, he loved a mudblood. He had forever tainted his name.

"Draco," he leisurely drawled, fighting blow for blow. "Why are you doing this? She's worthless, only a mudblood." Wrong thing to say. Draco only fought back harder, never backing down, His father was going to get what he deserved. The memory of years of abuse and a loveless childhood stroked the fire within him. He glanced at his Hermione's shell shocked body and felt something explode. His father deserved nothing less than death.

"She's worth everything," he retorted. "She's the only person in my life that's worth living for!" he relentlessly drove forward, his sword flying through the air.

"You never had anything except your destiny as a death eater to live for."

"That was never my destiny, only yours!" As Draco said this, Lucius paused for a moment to study his son. Perhaps he should kill his traitorous son now, rather than later. Too late, he realized his mistake as he fell forward with a sword buried in his chest. He laughed as he fell. He struggled against the pain that threatened to pull him further into darkness. "You think that you can be rid of me so easily?" he spat out the blood that gathered in his mouth.

"Yes," Draco said in a hard voice, his steely blue eyes meeting his father's grey ones. He turned on his heel and ran to Hermione, who had tried to hold on to her life.

"Draco," she whispered into his ear as he knelt behind her and wrapped her broken body, sword and all, in his arms. She felt so weak. "Love. You. Forever." She gasped. She gently kissed him until her breath left her. Draco closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck, his body shuddering with tears. After awhile, he looked up and kissed Hermione's cold face, and closed the lids of her lifeless eyes. She was gone from him, forever. The only person who had made his life worth living was death, killed by his own father. She had saved him from spiraling down to where his father had spiraled down to, madness, lust for power, a cold heart. She melted him on the inside and kept him warm. Now he was cold, so cold, and lonely, she was dead, killed by his own father, and he didn't have the will to live.

He grasped the hilt of the sword that was still embedded in her. He placed a last kiss to her cheek. "We are forever, and I will follow you to wherever you go." Draco whispered. Pulling her dead body close to his, he closed his sad blue eyes and ran the sword through him. He eyes shot open as he gasped at the sudden pain. Then, it was gone. He was sleepy, he felt so sleepy. He gently laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his breath became shallower and shallower, until it stopped.

Harry fathered up his strength and began to run when he saw what Draco was going to do. He couldn't let him do it, Hermione would have killed him if he let Draco kill himself. He was too late. He saw Draco slump over Hermione's form. He looked at the sight in front o fhim. Two lovers, and they had followed each other, devoted beyong life and death. He stood there, crying for the first time since the war started. He cried for the people he had lost, but most of all, he cried for the two people in front of him. They would have begun something so beautiful, but that was ended by the bitter hand of Lucius Malfroy.


End file.
